Genre : Family,GS,Brothership,Frienshi p rating : T
by Kim -Jung- Hyewon
Summary: Kim Heechul,Kim Kibum,Kim Key kibum,dan kim kyuhyun adalah kakak beradik. sifat mereka yang ceria dan hangat,kini menjadi sedingin es. hanya orang-orang yang mereka percayai dapat melihat sis lain dari diri mereka. akankah ke-4 kakak beradik itu kembali seperti dulu?


**Kamus Korea – Hangul – Indonesia**

**A**

A – 아 – Ah!  
Abheojhi – 아버지 – Ayah  
Aein – 애인 – kekasih  
Ajik – 아지 – masih; belum  
Ai – 아이 – anak  
Aigo – 아이고 – ya ampun!  
Anae – 아내 – isteri  
Aneukada – 아늑하다 – nyaman  
Anio – 아니오 – tidak (bukan)  
Areumdaptta – 아름답다 – indah

**B**

Babo – 바보 – bodoh  
Bae – 배 – kapal laut  
Baedeuminteon – 배드민턴 – bulu tangkis  
Baek – 백 – seratus  
Baengman – 백만 – satu juta  
Baji – 바지 – celana  
Bakkuda – 바꾸다 – menukar  
Banbaji – 반바지 – celana pendek  
Baram – 바람 – angin  
Beosseu – 버스 – bus  
Beulausseu – 블라우스 – blus  
Beuraejieo – 브래지어 – BH  
Bi – 비 – hujan

_Biga wayo_ – 비가 와요 – turun hujan

Bihaenggi – 비행기 – pesawat terbang  
Biot – 비옷 – jas hujan  
Bokjapada – 복잡하다 – ramai  
Bolling – 볼링 – bowling  
Bom – 봄 – musim semi  
Bu-in – 부인 – Isteri  
Byeonhosa – 변호사 – pengacara

**C**

Chejo – 체조 – Senam  
Cheongcheopjang – 청첩장 – kartu undangan pernikahan  
Cheonmaneyo – 천마네요 – sama-sama  
Cheo-eum – 처음 – untuk pertama kali  
Cheo-reom – 처럼 – seperti/mirip  
Cheungeul naeda – 층을내다 – berumpak-umpak  
Chima – 치마 – rok  
Chimdae – 침대 – tempat tidur  
Chin-gu – 친구 – teman  
Chinjeol-hada – 친절하다 – Ramah tamah  
Chodae – 초대 – undangan

_Chodaehada_ – 초대하다 – mengundang

Choppul – 촛불 – Api lilin  
Chukahada – 축하하다 – mengucapkan selamat  
Chukku – 축 구 – Sepak bola

**D**

Daeman – 대만 – Negara Taiwan  
Dalleo – 달러 – dolar  
Deuraihada – 드라이하다 – blower  
Doljanchi – 돌잔치 – pesta hari ulang tahun yang pertama  
Don – 돈 – uang  
Doptta – 돕다 – membantu

_Mueoseul dowa deurilkkayo?_ – 무엇을 도와 드릴까요? – Apa yang dapat saya bantu?

Dubeonjjae – 두 번째 – untuk ke-dua kali

**E**

Enjinieo – 엔지니어 – teknisi  
Eongmangida – 엉망이다 – morat-marit  
Eonje – 언제 – bilamana  
Eoptta – 없다 – tidak ada

**F**

**G**

Ga – 가 – partikel kalimat  
Gaeul – 개울 – musim gugur  
Gajog – 가족 – keluarga  
Gamsahabnida – 감사합니다 – terima kasih (formal)  
Gang – 강 – sungai  
Ganhosa – 간호사 – juru rawat  
Geodot – 겉옷 – pakaian  
Geomsa – 검사 – jaksa  
Geoureul boda – 거울을보다 – melihat cermin  
Geunmuhada – 근 무하다 – bekerja  
Geuraeyo – 그래요 – begitu  
Geureh – 그래 – ok; baik  
Geurutk – 그렇게 – seperti itu; dengan begitu  
Geuraeseo – 그래서 – jadi, lalu  
Geuru – 그루 – pohon

_Han geuru_ – 한 그루 – sebatang/sebuah

Gheu – 그 – dia  
Gheudheul – 그들 – mereka  
Gicha – 기차 – kereta api  
Gil – 길 – jalan  
Golpeu – 골프 – golf  
Gomawo – 고마워 – terima kasih (informal)  
Gongmuwon – 공무원 – pegawai pemerintah  
Gosaenghada – 고생하다 – menderita  
Gudu – 구두 – sepatu  
Gudusoe – 구두쇠 – orang pelit  
Gyeoul – 겨울 – musim dingin  
Gyeolhonsik – 결혼식 – upacara pernikahan  
Gyesida – 계시다 – berada  
Gwan-gwang – 관광 – pariwisata  
Gwanse – 관세 – bea masuk

_Gwansereul neda_ – 관세를 내다 – membayar bea masuk

**H**

Haendeubol – 핸드볼 – bola tangan  
Haengbok – 행복 – bahagia  
Hachiman – 하지만 – tapi  
Haetchiman – 햇지만 – mengerjakan (waktu lampau; past tense)  
Hagsaeng – 학생 – murid  
Hagyo – 학요 – sekolah  
Haki – 하키 – hoki (olahraga)  
Haksaeng – 학생 – pelajar  
Halmeoni – 할머니 – nenek  
Hamkke – 함께 – bersama-sama

_Hamkkehae_ – 함께해 – bahagia

Hande – 한데 – tempat yang sama  
Haneunim – 하느님 – Tuhan  
Hang-uk – 한국 – Negara Korea Selatan  
Hankunde – 한군데 – tempat yang sama  
Harabheojhi – 할아버지 – Kakek  
Hellikopteo – 헬리콥터 – helikopter  
Hemaeda – 헤매다 – tersesat  
Hoesawon – 회사원 – karyawan  
Hyeong – 형 – kakak laki2 (yg memanggil adik laki2)  
Hyuji – 휴지 – tisu

**I**

I – 이 – ini; sekarang; waktu ini  
Igeot (jeogeot, geugeot) – 이것(저것, 그것) – ini (itu, -nya)  
Ijaen – 이제 – sekarang; kini  
Il – 일 – pekerjaan  
Ilbon – 일본 – Negara Jepang  
Iljjuil – 일주일 – satu minggu  
Ilnyeon – 일 년 – satu tahun  
Indonesia – 인도네시아 – Indonesia  
Ipkkuk – 입국 – masuk negara  
Isa – 이사 – pindah rumah  
Isseoyo – 있어요 – ada  
Issio/Issuh (yo) – 있어(요) – ada; punya (tambahan yo = lebih sopan)  
Itta – 있다 – ada  
Ittamyeon – 있다면 – jika

**J**

Jagisogae – 자기소개 – perkenalan diri  
Jajeon-geo – 자전거 – sepeda  
Jakku – 자꾸 – sering sekali  
Jasin – 자신 – percaya diri  
Jayeon – 자연 – alam  
Jeongjang – 정장 – jas  
Jeongmal – 정말 – betul-betul  
Jeonse – 전세 – penyewaan rumah jangka waktu lama  
Jeonyeok – 저녁 – malam  
Jho – 저 – saya  
Jigeop – 직업 – jenis pekerjaan  
Jigeum – 지근 – sekarang  
Jihacheol – 지하철 – kereta listrik bawah tanah  
Jip – 집 – rumah

_Jipdeuri_ – 집들이 – selamatan rumah baru

Joahada – 좋아하다 – Suka  
Juda – 주다 – memberi  
Jugda – 죽다 – mati  
Junbihada – 준비하다 – menyediakan  
Junggug – 중국 – Negara China

**K**

Kahkeum– 가끔– sekali-sekali; kadang-kadang  
Keikeu – 케이크 – kue  
Keunyang – 그냥 – dengan begitu; tetap seperti itu, cuma  
Keuruhkeh – 그렇게 – seperti itu; dengan begitu  
Kheunabeojhi – 큰아버지 – kakak laki2 dr Ayah/Ibu  
Kheuneomoni – 큰어머니 – kakak perempuan dr Ayah/Ibu  
Kido hada – 기도 하다 – berdoa  
Kkamjjak nollada – 깜짝 놀라다 – heran, terkejut  
Kkotnamu – 꽃나무 – pohon bunga  
Kkotpida – 꽃 피다 – bunga mekar  
Kkum – 꿈 – mimpi  
Koteu – 코트 – mantel  
Kotinghada – 코팅하다 – menyelubungi

**L**

**M**

Maebhu – 매부 – kakak ipar perempuan  
Maehyeong – 매형 – kakak ipar laki2  
Mani deuseyo – 많이 드세요 – silahkan makan  
Maraton – 마라톤 – maraton  
Masitta – 맛있다 – enak  
Meojjida – 멋지다 – cantik  
Meojjin – 멋진 – bagus  
Meori – 머리 – rambut

_Meori moyang_ – 머리 모양 – gaya rambut; _Keoteu meori_ – 커트머리 – rambut pendek; _Danbal meori_ – 단발머리 – rambut setengah panjang; _Saengmeori_ – 생머리 – rambut lurus; _Pamameori_ – 파마머리 – rambut keriting;_Gobseulmeori_ – 곱슬머리– rambut keriting asli_; Meorireul bitda_ – 머리를빗다 – menyisir rambut; _Meorireul jareuda_ – 머리를자르다 – menggunting rambut;_Meorireul kkakda_ – 머리를깎다 – mencukur rambut; _Meorireul gamda_ – 머리를감다 – keramas rambut; _Meorireul mallida_ – 머리를말리다 – mengeringkan rambut; _Meorireul dadeumda_ – 머리를다듬다 – merapikan rambut

Mian (hae) – 미안 (해) – maaf  
Miguk – 미국 – Amerika Serikat  
Miyongsil – 미용실– salon kecantikan  
Modeu/Modoo – 모두 – setiap; tiap-tiap  
Modeungeh/modeungul – 모든걸 – segala sesuatu; segalanya  
Moseup – 모습 – penampilan  
Mu-eot – 무엇 – apakah  
Mul – 물 – air  
Mulgeon – 물건 – barang

**N**

Na – 나 – saya/aku  
Nae moksori – 내 목소리 – suaraku  
Naeui – 내의 – baju dalam  
Namdhongshaeng – 남동생 – adik laki2  
Naui – 나의 – milik/punya saya (saya + partikel milik)  
Naegah – 내가 – saya/aku (lebih ada penekanan daripada 'na')  
Naeil – 내일 – besok  
Nahyeh – 나의 – milik/punya saya (saya + partikel milik)  
Naneun – 나는 – saya  
Ne – 네 – ya  
Nektai – 넥타이 – dasi  
Neo – 너 – kamu

_Neo na hamkke_ – 너 나 함께 – kau bersamaku

Neoeui – 너의 – milikmu (kamu + partikel milik)  
Neun – 는 – partikel kalimat; tanda subyek  
Nigah – 니가 – kamu (lebih ada penekanan daripada 'noh')  
No – 노 – kamu (informal)  
Nohyeh – 너의 – milikmu (kamu + partikel milik)  
Noona – 누나 – kakak perempuan (yg memanggil adik laki2)  
Norae – 노래 – lagu  
Nuchuhada – 누추하다 – jelek  
Nuh – 너 – aku (informal)  
Nun – 눈 – mata

_Nunmul_ – 눈물 – airmata

**O**

O – 오 – lima  
Oda – 오다 – datang  
Ojik – 오직 – hanya  
Omo – 오모 – aduh  
Oori – 우리 – kami  
Oppa – 오빠 – kakak laki2 (yg memanggil adik perempuan)  
Oppsuh (yo) – 없어(요) – tidak ada (tambahan yo = lebih sopan)  
Ot – 옷 – bunga  
Otobai – 오토바이 – sepeda motor

**P**

Paenti – 팬티 – celana dalam  
Pam – 밤 – malam  
Pamahada – 파마하다 – mengeriting rambut  
Piryohada – 필요하다 – perlu

**Q**

**R**

Reul – 를 – Partikel kalimat; tanda benda/subyek  
Rinseuro gamda – 린스로감다 – memakai kondisioner

**S**

Sae – 새 – burung  
Saek – 색 – warna

_Saekkal_ – 색깔 – warna; _Saekssang_ – 색상 – warna

Saeng-il – 생일 – hari ulang tahun  
Sa-eopga – 사업가 – pengusaha  
Sagwa – 사과 – apel  
Sajin – 사진 – foto  
Saram – 사람 – orang

_Geu saram_ – 그 사람 – orang itu; _Saramdeul_ – 사람들 – orang-orang

Sarang – 사랑 – cinta

_Sarang-hada_ – 사랑하다 – menyayangi; _Saranghae (yo)_ – 사랑해 (요) – aku mencintaimu (tambahan yo = lebih sopan dan penuh penekanan); _Sarang-haneun_ – 사 랑하는 – tersayang; _Cheossarang_ – 첫사랑 – cinta pertama; _Gip-eun sarang_ – 깊은 사랑 – sangat mencintai; _Nunmeon sarang_ – 눈먼 사랑 – cinta buta; _Sarang eobsneun_ – 사랑 없는 – tanpa cinta; _Sarang-e ppajida_ – 사랑에 빠지다 – jatuh cinta; _Jinjeonghan sarang_ – 진정한 사랑 – cinta sejati

Saram – 사람 – orang  
Sehsang – 세상 – dunia  
Seje – 세제 – detergen  
Seokkida – 섞이다 – tercampur  
Seonggonghada – 성공하다 – sukses  
Seonmul – 선물 – kado, hadiah, kenang-kenangan  
Seonsaengim – 선생님 – guru  
Seukeoteu – 스커트 – rok  
Seungma – 승 마 – menunggang kuda  
Seungyongcha – 승용차 – sedan  
Seuweteo – 스웨터 – switer  
Shachon – 사촌 – sepupu  
Shamchon – 삼촌 – paman  
Shiabheojhi – 시아버지 – bapak mertua  
Shidongshaeng – 시동생 – adik ipar  
Shieomeoni – 시어머니 – ibu mertua  
Shippeo/Shippuh – 싶어 – ingin/ingin melakukan  
Shungmo – 숙모 – bibi  
Sigan – 시간 – waktu  
Sin-go – 신고 – laporan

_Sin-go-hada_ – 신고하다 – melapor

Sogaehada – 소 개하다 – memperkenalkan  
Sogeh – 속에 – didalam (untuk gelap dan diruang lingkup yg kecil)  
Sogot – 속옷 – pakaian dalam  
Spocheu – 스포츠 – olahraga  
Suyeong – 수영 – berenang  
Suyeongbok – 수영복 – baju renang  
Syampuro – 샴푸로 – shampoo

_Syampuro gamda_ – 샴푸로감다 – memakai shampoo

**T**

Taekssi – 택시 – taksi  
Takku – 탁구 – tenis meja  
Tangshin – 당신 – kamu (formal)  
Tenisseu – 테 니스 – tenis  
Tisyeocheu – 티셔츠 – T-shirt

**U**

Uhnjaena – 언제나 – selalu; senantiasa  
Uisa – 의사 – dokter  
Ulda – 울 다 – menangis  
Uri – 우리 – kami  
Uridheul – 우리들 – Kita  
Uroyo – 울어요 – menangis  
Usoyo – 웃어요 – senyum  
Utda – 웃 다 – senyum

**V**

**W**

Wae – 왜 – mengapa/kenapa  
Wihae – 위해 – untuk  
Wittori – 윗도리 – pakaian atas  
Wolse – 월세 – penyewaan rumah bulanan

**X**

**Y**

Yabakada – 야박하다 – tidak berperasaan  
Yagu – 야구 – base ball  
Yaksa – 약사 – apoteker  
Yanggung – 양궁 – memanah  
Yeobosoyo – 여보세요 – halo (utk percakapan di telephone)  
Yeodongshaeng – 여동생 – adik perempuan  
Yeogi – 여기 – di sini  
Yeokkwon – 여권 – paspor  
Yeomsaekhada – 염색하다 – menyemir rambut  
Yeongweonee/Yeongweonhi – 영원이 – selalu; selamanya  
Yeope – 옆에 – di samping  
Yeoreum – 여름 – musim panas  
Yo – 요 – Untuk percapakan yg sopan/resmi; akhir kalimat/minta tolong  
Yongseohada – 용서하다 – memaafkan

_Yongseo (hae)_ – 용서(해) – memaafkan/pengampunan

Yongwon – 영원 – Abadi  
Yuk – 육 – Enam

**Z**


End file.
